


Ways to kill time when you’re stuck in a puddlejumper

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Written for slashing_lorne/prompt: write a drabble/ficlet about Lorne and his lover in bad weather.





	Ways to kill time when you’re stuck in a puddlejumper

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Rain pelted the large, flat windshield of the puddlejumper. Wind howled outside, clearly audible even through the sealed hatch.

 

“So. What do you want to do now?” Lorne asked.

 

“I don’t suppose you brought a deck of cards or anything,” Sheppard asked hopefully.

 

“Must’ve left ‘em in my other spaceship.”

 

Sheppard stared out of the window for a long moment. “How long do you think this’ll last?”

 

Lorne shrugged. “Looks pretty bad. We could be here a while.”

 

“So. Whacha wanna do now?” Sheppard asked, repeating Lorne’s earlier question.

 

Lorne shrugged again. “We haven’t tried puddlejumper sex yet,” he suggested.


End file.
